Babylonian Captivity
|details = I think that you were recently asked to investigate the Sword of Goliath. I heard from the Scholar who made that request that he would like to reopen that investigation. It seems that some new information has come to his attention. You should be able to find the Scholar at the library. The Scholar can tell you more. |step1 = /A new theory/Naples/Scholar/According to the Scholar from Athen, it's possible that the Sword of Goliath is enshrined in Hebron. But no such rumour exists in that region. So I reopened my investigation looking at the Kingdom of Judah, which David raised in Hebron. Soon thereafter, a certain hypothesis came to mind... |step2 = /Babylonian exile/Naples/Scholar/In the Books of Jeremiah and Ezekiel, it tells how citizens of Judah were taken to Babylon by the Neo-Babylonian Empire. This was known as the "Babylonian Captivity". Many Jews, including members of the royal family, were exiled to Babylon. So if the sword had been enshrined in Judah when it was founded, and it was revered as a holy sword that would protect the nation... |step3 = /The sword when to Babylon?/Naples/Scholar/Can't we hypothesise that the royal family, who would later be taken away to Babylon from Jerusalem, secretly carried the sword in fear that it would be plundered? Considering the fact that the Babylonian Captivity lasted a long time and many Jews apparently stayed there even after they were freed, it's my thought that the sword remained in Babylon. |step4 = /Visit the Scholar in Basra/Naples/Scholar/I then contacted a Scholar who is conducting research at the town of Basra near the the remains of Babylon. I asked him to provide information regarding this point. I received his reply a few days ago and he said there is something he wants to talk about directly. He asked for me to dispatch a very knowledgeable Sailor. Naturally, I'd like for you to go there. Would that be okay? |step5 = /Alphabet of Babylonia/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/I've been waiting for you. Ooh, aren't you the same Sailor who wrote an investigate report about the Code of Hittite? Then you must also be aware of the Code of Hammurabi. In that case, I'm sure you'll understand what I'm about to tell you. It's regarding the Babylonian alphabet. |step6 = /Clay tablets with/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/Cuneiform was used in Babylonia and other civilisations in the Mesopotamia. As you know, that is an ancient script no longer currently in use. So, without archaeological knowledge, we would never be able to decipher it. But since you have completed an investigation of both of those codes, I imagine you can also read this clay tablet. |step7 = 3/Deciphering the clay tablets/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/"Under a sky and on the edge of a sea from some past time, nothing reflects upon our hearts. It merely wavers and sways like water stagnant in darkness. Far from the land of Solomon, we will turn to God from this new land". |step8 = /The people remained in Babylon.../Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/In this way, by the time they had been freed, another generation had already appeared. Born in Babylon, this was the only land they really knew. It appears that, even thought they were free, they still refused to go home. Perhaps only the royal family returned? If so, then the sword you are looking for could most likely have been brought back to Jerusalem. |step9 = /Find the clay tablets/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/But it's hard to imagine that they enshrined the sword in a very obvious place after they returned it to Jerusalem. If you search the area around this town, you should find other tablets like the one you just read. Among them, you might want to look for a tablet written by the royal family. Someone with your deciphering skills should be able to locate such a thing. |stepfinal = Where did Goliath's sword go?/Northwest Basra/southeast Table Boulder/The Scholar hypothesised that the Sword of Goliath might have been brought to Babylon when the Judean royal were exiled there under the Babylonian Captivity. When they were later freed, they returned to Jerusalem. But maybe a tablet written by them before that still remains in the outskirts of Basra. Discover it to find clues that will help you hereafter. |discoXP = 949 |cardXP = 474 |reportXP = 530 |reportfame = 175 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Old text of the Hittites/Search/5/Archaeology/7/Turkish/1/The Code of Hittite |preQ2 = quest/Search for Mesopotamian culture/Search/8/Archaeology/10/Arabic/1/Hammurabi's code of laws |subQ1 = quest/Light of Faith/Search/3/Theology/5/Arabic/1/Fragment of the Second Temple in Jerusalem |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Ten Commandments |landarea = Northwest Basra |seaarea = The Persian Bay }}